The invention concerns a supply air terminal device, which is used for conducting a mixture of primary air and circulated air into the room space. The primary air, preferably fresh supply air, is first conducted into the supply air chamber of the device and thence through nozzles into a mixing chamber. The primary airflow is used to induce a secondary airflow, that is, a flow of re-circulated air, from the room space. In the device solution, the secondary airflow and the primary airflow are combined in the mixing chamber, and the combined airflow is made to flow away from the device.
So-called closed and open state-of-the-art supply air terminal devices are known. The so-called closed supply air terminal device is open from the bottom part of the device, whereby the re-circulated airflow L2 is conducted below through the heat exchanger of the device into the mixing chamber. The said airflow is induced by supply airflow L1 from the nozzles of the supply air chamber. From the mixing chamber, the combined airflow L1+L2 is made to flow out and preferably sideways guided by flow-guiding plates.
Where the circulated airflow is cooled, directing of the airflow leaving the device has become a problem. In state-of-the-art solutions, the combined airflow L1+L2 tends to leave the device downwards, although the aim is to direct the combined airflow L1+L2 to the side horizontally and preferably at ceiling level.
In order to overcome the above-mentioned problem, in the solution according to the invention the supply airflow is directed from the nozzles of the supply air chamber in such a way that the flow meets obliquely an internal wall limiting the mixing chamber B1, which wall is located close to the heat exchanger. Thus, the central axes of the nozzles are obliquely at an angle xcex1 in relation to the vertical axis y1 of the device. The angle range xcex1 is preferably between 5xc2x0 and 15xc2x0, that is, 5xc2x0xe2x89xa6xcex1xe2x89xa615xc2x0. With the described directing of the nozzles a desired throw pattern is achieved for the combined airflow L1+L2.